


A Wolf and a Dog

by Helen_scram



Category: Robin of Sherwood (TV 1984)
Genre: Gen, Internal Monologue, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24819988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helen_scram/pseuds/Helen_scram
Summary: Timeline: episode The Time of the Wolf, series 3
Kudos: 2





	A Wolf and a Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: episode The Time of the Wolf, series 3

_Церемония была что надо. Умеет Гулнар все так обставить, что душа прямо поет. Эпично. Стало даже завидно, что Фенрис избрал Гизборна. Хотя я за товарища рад, конечно. И наши все его теперь еще больше зауважают._

_…Что? Да ты охренел, норманн! Я не понял, что ты несешь? Мы, значит, все дерьмо, а ты сэр Галахад, что ли?! Вот тут стало очень обидно. Что ж ты, Гай, я-то думал, мы и впрямь друзья. А ты… ты не волк, нет. Сторожевой пес, и сдохнешь им. Вот прямо сейчас и сдохнешь._

А я еще радовался, идиот, когда его к нам занесло. Как он в ворота-то ломился, чуть не вынес их совсем. Башкой бы еще постучал. Мне даже любопытно стало, что за придурок там беснуется, думал пойти поржать. Смотрю, а это Гизборн. Нет, не так. СЭР ГАЙ ГИЗБОРН, очень крутой помощник шерифа Ноттингемского, цвет рыцарства и все такое. Только вид у него тогда был — у меня просто челюсть отвисла. Фенрис всемогущий, да он сейчас в обморок грохнется, надо же. Перепугался, что злобные кимры его невинности лишат, что ли? Гы! Хотя нет, тут явно было что-то другое, он такой обезумевший уже принесся. Ну, вляпаться-то он умеет, не отнять. Прямо легенды ходят. 

Да что же с ним такое, интересно? Даже не сразу меня вспомнил, вот этого: «Ты кто?» — я прямо не ожидал. Что, я так изменился? Да вряд ли. Мы не виделись, пожалуй, где-то с год, не больше. Пришлось назвать имя лорда Оуэна, хотя стыдно было вспоминать, как я сюзерена не уберег. От такого позора чуть руки на себя не наложил. Если бы не наше братство, совсем бы пропал.

Конечно, я Гаю сразу предложил руку дружбы. И все расписал красочно, мол, мы еще погуляем. И щенка этого, Робин Гуда, к ногтю прижмем, не сомневайся, он же и тебя достал, верно? Уроды эти саксы, все — от низов до верхушки. Ничего, доберемся и до эрлов. Гулнар говорит, пришло время Волка, а уж он знает.

Нет, мы вообще-то всем предлагаем к нам присоединиться, но Гая я позвал не просто, чтобы правило соблюсти. Запомнил его еще с того сборища у Хантингтона, с которого все и началось. Теперь-то понятно, что идейка как-то приноровиться к жизненным правилам новых хозяев Альбиона и, может даже, влиться в их ряды была так себе, но поначалу было интересно, казалось, чем черт не шутит, лорд, наверное, лучше знает, как оно надо, да и в таком высоком обществе я еще не бывал, хотелось поглядеть, как чужая знать веселится. Оказалось — тоска зеленая. У нас поминки и то задорнее. И пойло дрянное, вообще не разбирало. Напиваться я, конечно, не собирался, все-таки не в трактир придорожный завернул с приятелями, при исполнении, как-никак. Гулнар нес ерунду какую-то, развлекал лорда Оуэна, я тоже ржал временами, не забывая, однако, держать ушки на макушке.

Начались танцы, такие же унылые, как и вечеринка в целом. Хоть бы какой-никакой поединок организовали. Я изо всех сил старался взбодриться: уснешь вот так, посреди празднества, лорд потом три шкуры спустит. Так что, когда взгляд выхватил в толпе эту белобрысую дылду Гизборна, я прямо возликовал. Хоть будет с кем выпить и душу отвести, когда эта бодяга закончится, все задрыхнут и можно будет, наконец, расслабиться. Мы с ним не так, чтобы очень хорошо тогда знакомы были, просто пару раз сталкивались то там, то сям — служба-то одинаковая, ну и вроде бы мнениями сходились, если обсуждали что. Он тогда с леди Марион как раз отплясывал. Ну, это я потом узнал, как ее зовут, а тогда просто подумал, что девка с ним — ничего себе. Как она… «Как она движется!» Это кто, это лорд Оуэн озвучил мою мысль? Вот гадство, а я уж было собрался клинья подбивать. Придется про девочку забыть — если с Гизборном я бы еще потягался, то против сюзерена не попрешь, себе дороже.

И тут наконец оживилось все. Да так, что лучше бы не. А все этот сопляк — сынок хозяина дома. Надо было еще тогда придушить гаденыша. Ну а что? Все по правилам: лорда защищал, на то и поставлен. И было бы все нормально: служба как служба, и с Гаем бы пересекались время от времени, закатывались бы куда-нибудь – выпить, потрепаться, ну и по бабам… Ведь вот тогда, как все угомонились, мы с ним очень хорошо посидели, душевно. О многом переговорили. Мы прямо с полуслова друг друга понимали. Отличный парень, хоть и норманн. Он даже заявил:

— Зови меня Гай. 

Это я оценил, понимал, что дорогого стоит. Даже подумал, может, и мне сказать ему мое настоящее имя? Но все же решил, что не стоит. Я с этим Гренделем уже так сжился, на Грифида и не отзовусь, пожалуй.

А потом все так завертелось, не опомниться. Решетка ворот замка Клан перерубила пополам не только моего лорда, но и мою жизнь заодно. И только нашел цель, а, главное, друга, как опять — хрясь!

_Не получилось у нас братства, Гай._


End file.
